Triangle Love
by ILoveAniManga
Summary: Edited; Please Re-read the fic
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! I finally finished editing the first chapter!

Me: The pairings in this fanfiction are – SakamotoXMomokoXBrick – OCXKaoruXButch – TakaakiXMiyakoXBoomer. In the anime the girls are 13, I'm not sure about the boys so I'll just make them the same age as the girls, I'm making the younger ones (Shou, Ken, Kuriko etc.) all the same age (2 years younger than the girls)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC**

* * *

><p>MomokoBlossom POV

It's been one year since we defeated 'Him', but me, Kaoru and Miyako didn't change much.

I am still boy crazy and love sweet things, I cut my hair so now it only reaches my elbows.

Miyako is still kind and caring and popular, she sometimes put her hair in pigtails and sometimes she doesn't.

Kaoru still has her boyish haircut but she dyed a streak neon green, she's still sporty and will only wear a skirt or girly clothes when we transform or when we force her to. We are all around 135cm tall and we are now 14.

So basically all that has changed is our appearance.

Me and Kaoru are going to Miyako's house to finish our homework because school is starting tomorrow.

Xx At Miyako's house after finishing homework xX

We are now talking about what teachers we might have and which class we would be in.

"Bye Miyako" said Kaoru

"See you tomorrow Miyako" I said

"Bye Kaoru san, Momoko san, see you tomorrow"

"Bye"

* * *

><p>Brick POV<p>

Me and my brothers are in mama's house. Around one year ago we were defeated by three girls. Mama cured us from our fear of girls, he also made us transformation watches so that we could transform into human boys.

We needed different names so we took our names (which _I_ figured out is English) and translated it to Japanese using a name generator.

My name is Fujimoto Akira, Butch's name is Fujimoto Ryouji and Boomer's name is Fujimoto Yoshitoki.

We are going to school tomorrow, Mama said we have to be social. That monkey somehow got us in a junior high without doing any paperwork. We are starting school tomorrow.

xX The next day Xx

Butch POV

Beep. Beep. CRASH

I opened one eye to see the alarm in pieces on the ground then I looked at my watch.

_7.30_

_**Shoot.**_

I jumped out of bed, put on my rowdyruff uniform, then walked out of my room.

When I walked out of my room I got smacked on the head by Boomer.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR, STUPID" I shouted

"We're supposed to be disguised so people won't know we're the rowdyruff boys, and I'm supposed to be the dumb one" said Boomer sighing at the last part.

I gave him a death-glare then went back in my room to change.

5 minutes later I came back out wearing a black and green hoodie and jeans with green converse.

I went to the living room- if you could call it one- my brothers were sitting on the couch chewing on a piece of toast each, they were wearing clothes similar to mines but in their own colours.

"If you don't hurry up we'll be late" said Brick although it seems like he doesn't give a fudge if we're late.

I grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and ate the toast mama made for us.

"Butch, did you pack your schoolbag?" asked Brick eyeing me suspiciously. _**Shoot**_

"You forgot didn't you" said Brick glaring at me...

* * *

><p>Momoko POV<p>

Beep. Beep. went the alarm clock. Bee- click

I yawned then looked at the time

_7 o'clock_

It's still early.

I went to brush my teeth and brush my hair, then I changed my clothes; I'm wearing a pink short sleeved shirt with two small hearts at the bottom right hand side, short jeans, yellow sneakers and my transformation belt.

I pulled my hair in a side ponytail and tied it with a small pink ribbon, my big ribbon looks strange with short ponytails so right now I'm using another hairstyle.

I went downstairs for breakfast, my family is already at the table.

"Ohayo," I said

"Ohayo" replied mom and Kuriko.

I looked at Dad, he was still half asleep, and then I started eating my breakfast.

* * *

><p>Kaoru POV<p>

Beep. Beep. Bee- click.

I opened my eyes then looked at the alarm clock.

_7.15_

I went to the brush my teeth and brush my hair, then I went to change, I'm wearing a green shirt with black sleeves, (similar to momoko's in the anime) blue skinny jeans, green and white sneakers and my transformation belt.

I went downstairs to see dad sleeping on the couch, mom making breakfast and my two brothers sitting at the table.

"Ohayo" I said while getting my morning carton of milk

"Ohayo Kaoru-chan" replied my mom

"Ohayo"

Then we all ate our breakfast.

Another start of a boring school day...

* * *

><p>Miyako POV<p>

I opened my eyes then yawned

I look at the time

_7am_

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take out my curlers.

I decided to wear a blue one piece skirt with frills at the bottom and have a ribbon at the chest area, blue short boots, dark blue long socks, a sunflower hairclip and my transformation belt.

After I changed I went to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Baa- chan"

"Ohayo, Miyako san, breakfast is ready"

"Hai, Itadakimasu" I said

After I finished breakfast I looked at the clock:_ 7.45_

"Gouchisousama" I said while taking my plates to the sink and getting ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Boomer POV<p>

After I got dressed I went downstairs to see Brick half asleep on the couch, then I looked at my watch.

_7.35_

I went upstairs to check what's taking Butch so long.

As I arrived I saw Butch wearing his rowdyruff uniform. I smacked him on the head with a magazine I saw lying around.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DID THAT FOR, STUPID"

"We're supposed to be disguised so people won't know we're the rowdyruff boys, and I'm supposed to be the dumb one"

He glared at me then went back in his room to change

I went downstairs to see Brick fully awake chewing on a piece of toast as I got the other piece of toast mama made for us, a few minutes later Butch came downstairs wearing the same thing me and brick was wearing but in a different colour. Then he went to get the remaining piece of toast.

* * *

><p>Miyako POV<p>

By the time I arrived at school it was 8am.

"Miyako" someone shouted

I turned around to see Kaoru walking with Shou.

"Good Morning Kaoru san"

"Miyako! Kaoru!" We turned around to see Momoko walking with Kuriko, behind them we also saw Ken. Ken comes to school now.

We went to see which class we're in, Me, Kaoru san and Momoko san are all in the same class. Ken, Shou kun and Kuriko chan are also in the same class.

When we got to our class the first thing that caught my attention was a boy sitting at the back of the class

_Taka-chan_

* * *

><p>Me: I did not make up the outfit as I have a terrible sense of style<p>

_**Uploaded on 5th of January 2012**_

_**Edited on 28th of July 2012**_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I finished editing the second Chapter!

Momoko: ... you basically changed the entire chapter...

Me: ... Here's the next chapter!

**Disclamer: ****I do not own Powerpuff girls Z or anyone in it.**

* * *

><p>RECAP:<p>

When we got to our class the first thing that caught my attention was a boy sitting at the back of the class

_Taka-chan_

RECAP END

Takaaki POV

When I got to class I sat at the back beside the window, there wasn't much people in the classroom because there is still 15 minutes before class begins, so I took out a book and began reading it, when I finished the book there was 5 minutes left before class begins, I looked around the classroom to see how many people is here, I saw Miyako with her friends standing at the door, I saw Miyako looking at me so I smiled at her.

She came to my desk

"Taka-chan! When did you get out of the hospital?" She asked, shocked.

"I got out yesterday, the doctor said that my illness is cured but I have to go to the hospital for check-ups every month."

"Can you show me around school?" I asked

She agreed then the teacher came in so everyone went to their seats

* * *

><p>Momoko POV<p>

We got Keane sensei again this year! She started introducing herself

"Good Morning everyone! I'm Keane sensei and I'm your home room teacher this year! Let's start by introducing yourself, let's start with you," Keane sensei said, pointing at Takaaki

He stood up, " Nice to meet you, I am Ishida Takaaki, I am a year or two older than you because I have been in the hospital"

After he sat down the boy next to him introduced himself then repeat twice, a blank seat then Sakamoto introduced himself

"Good," said Keane sensei, "now the next row."

A girl stood up and introduced herself, then it was Miyako's turn

She stood up, " Konnichiwa, I'm Gotokuji Miyako, I like making clothes" she bowed then sat down, then it was my turn

I stood up, " I'm Akatsumi Momoko, Yoroshiku! I like sweet things and heroes!" I said, then sat back down, then it was Kaoru's turn, she stay seated

" Matsubara Kaoru, I like sports" she said, then the boy next to her stood up and introduced himself then repeat

After everyone in the classroom introduced themselves Keane sensei said " Since today is the start of a new school year there are no classes, but stay in your seat" and left the class

Miyako POV

After Keane sensei left the classroom the boy in front of me turned around, his name was Fujimoto Yoshitoki

"Hi, I'm Yoshitoki, but please call me Yoshi or Toki because my name is long" he said then smiled

"Ok then, Hajimemashite Toki-kun, I'm Miyako"

"Umm, would you mind showing me around school?" he asked " I'm new to this school"

"Sure!" I agreed, " but I'm also showing Takaaki kun around today"

"Don't worry, I'll just tag along"

Momoko POV

I was debating whether I should go to the new cake shop after school when Fujimoto Akira kun, the boy who sits in front of me, turned around

"Yo," he said "I'm Fujimoto Akira, nice to meet'cha" he introduced then smiled

I felt my cheeks heating up so I looked down at my hands " Akatsumi Momoko, yoroshiku, Fujimoto kun"

"Just call me Akira" he replied "can I call you Momoko?" I nodded, I was about to ask if I should show him around school today but Shirogane Himeko spoke before I could ask

Brick/Akira POV

Momoko opened her mouth to say something but the puffy-haired girl who sits in-front of me spoke before Momoko could.

"Hi, I'm Shirogane Himeko, the youngest daughter of the owner of Shirogane group" she said, batting her eyelashes, trying to be cute, making me want to throw up

I forced a smile, "Hi Shirogane san, I'm Fujimoto Akira"

She giggled " just call me Hi-me-ko" She said making me feel even more sick, "I've been on TV before" then I didn't bother listening, I wanted to leave but Mama said if our manners are bad, People might discover we're the Rowdyruff Boys.

Xx Recess xX

She finally stopped talking.

I turned around to resume talking with Momoko

"What were we talking about again?" I asked

" umm... would you like me to show you around the school?"

I smiled, "Sure"

Suddenly a rubber snake was thrown on her head, she screamed then I heard a creepy laugh coming from the back of the room, I looked at the back to see a boy laughing creepily then I think I saw him glare at me before he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Uploaded: 16th January 2012 <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here's the third edited chapter!

**Disclamer: ****I do not own Powerpuff girls Z or anyone in it.**

* * *

><p>RECAP:<p>

_" umm... would you like me to show you around the school?"_

_I smiled, "Sure"_

_Suddenly a rubber snake was thrown on her head, she screamed then I heard a creepy laugh coming from the back of the room, I looked at the back to see a boy laughing creepily then I think I saw him glare at me before he left the room._

RECAP END

Sakamoto POV

Call it jealousy or whatever but I got really angry when the Fujimoto guy with the red hat started talking to Momoko, unfortunately we had to stay seated so I can't do anything until the bell rings, I mentally thanked Shirogane when she started flirting with the new hat guy.

When the bell rang, I got my rubber snake and started to go to Momoko's desk but the new hat guy had already resumed talking with her, I threw the rubber snake at Momoko's head and laughed at her reaction, and then before I left the class I glared at the new boy.

* * *

><p>Himeko POV<p>

When I finished talking to Akira kun (who is amazingly hot and good-looking) he yawned and turned his chair around to talk with Akatsumi

To say I was shocked was a slight understatement, He completely ignored me, the great Shirogane Himeko, and I even told him I've been on TV before and that I was rich!

'KYAAAAAAAAAAA ' someone shouted, I looked round to see it was Akatsumi, and Sakamoto was laughing behind her

_Serves her right for talking to Akira kun_

Then before Sakamoto left the classroom he glared at Akira kun.

I then checked out Akira kun and his brothers, they were both hot and good-looking too.

Akira kun hair is between red and orange, ruby eyes and he looks really good with his red cap.

Akira kun's brother, Ryouji, has spiked raven hair, his eye colour is a very dark green jade.

Akira kun's other brother, Yoshitoki, has Middle length blond hair, and topaz eyes.

And the other new guy, Ishida Takaaki was hot too.

He has Middle length blond hair, similar to Yoshitoki but a duller colour and aquamarine eyes.

They are all my type so if one of them is taken I can move on to another easily.

Butch/ Ryouji POV

I was quite surprised when I found out the girl behind me, Matsubara Kaoru, had a lot in common with me, we both liked the same sports, music, colour, food, and teams, we even liked the same brand of chocolate!

When I first saw her I thought she was a boy but then I noticed her chest.

We were talking about what clubs we should should be in when I suddenly feel a chill down my back, I turned around to see a girl with puffy hair staring at me and my brothers, I forced a smile at her then turned my back to her.

"Anyway, those are my brothers" I said, pointing a Boo- Yoshi then at Akira

"What coincidence, the girls talking to them are my friends Momoko and Miyako" replied Kaoru, pointing while saying the names

Then we somehow joined my brother's conversation with Kaoru's friends

* * *

><p>Sakamoto POV<p>

'' _This is bad, the new guy is good-looking so Momoko might fall for him _'' I thought while walking down the hallway.

BANG

I bumped into someone.

"Ouch" I said while getting up

I looked at the person who I bumped into

He looked around my age but I've never seen him before so he must be new to this school.

I mumbled a sorry then walked away

Unknown POV

'_I wonder where Kaoru chan's classroom is' _I thought to myself while walking down the hallway and peeping inside some classrooms then I bumped into someone

"Ouch" we both said but mine's was barely audible

The guy I bumped into said sorry then walked away

* * *

><p>Kaoru: This is shorter than before the edit...<p>

Me: GOMENASAI! For making you wait so long...


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics_ is thoughts or Recap/Flashback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z**

* * *

><p><em>RECAP:<em>

_'__I wonder where Kaoru chan's classroom is'__I thought to myself while walking down the hallway and peeping inside some classrooms then I bumped into someone_

_"Ouch" we both said but mine's was barely audible_

_The guy I bumped into said sorry then walked away_

_RECAP END:_

Kaoru POV

Momoko was talking about the new cake shop that opened 2 days ago with Akira, Miyako was telling Takaaki and Toki about the school's system and I was talking with Ryo about what club we should join

"I'm joining the soccer club"

"Me too"

"Do you even know how to play soccer? Since you're a girl " asked Ryou, "even though you look like a boy" he muttered

"Hey, I can hear you, and yes I do know how to play soccer"

Ryo made a unconvinced look and changed the subject to Skateboarding

Narrator POV

'_She's not in this class either' _he thought as he looked in another class

"I give up, she's probably not even in this school" he said as he went back to his class, not knowing the person he was searching for was only one class away

"I'll just go to her house later, I hope she didn't move"

Momoko POV (afterschool)

"Let's go to that new cake shop!" I suggested as I walked home with Miyako, Kaoru, Akira kun, Toki kun, Ryou kun and Takaaki kun

"Yeah, let's go" replied Akira kun

Xx At the Cake shop xX

"Should I get the strawberry shortcake or the chocolate cake" I asked myself as I stared at the cake display

"Can I get one of the Strawberry shortcake and one of the chocolate cake please" I shouted to the owner of the shop

"Ok, wait a minute I'll wrap it up for you, that'll be 500 yen"

I handed her the money and took the cake "Thank You!"

We sat on a bench and started eating the cakes

"Oishi~"

"Yeah, I agree" said Akira kun

"I need to go home soon" announced Miyako "See you tomorrow minna"

"I should go home too, there's a sports show I need to watch" said Kaoru

"Me too" said Ryo

"Bye" they both said together

I looked at Akira kun, Akira kun looked at me and I blushed slightly

"I think we should go home too"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Then we walked off

* * *

><p>Kaoru POV<p>

"I'm gonna miss the show" I said as I ran home

BANG

I crashed into someone

"Ouch, watch where you're going"

I looked up "Sorry, I was in a rush"

He was staring at me, he looks surprisingly familiar

"Could you be Kaoru chan!" he exclaimed

"Takeshi?"

"Yep"

"Didn't you go to the UK?"

"I'm back!"

I sighed, "Why are you in this area? You don't live in this area anymore"

"I was looking for your house but I got lost" he laughed awkwardly

I sighed again "Follow me"

* * *

><p>"I'm home"<p>

"Welcome home, oh, is that Takeshi? It's been a long time, come in, your dad is already here"

"Take-nii is here" I heard Shou shout

"Am I the only one who didn't know he was coming back" I said while pointing at Takeshi

"But I told you didn't I"

"When"

"Yesterday when you were watching that wrestling match"

I think she did say something about someone coming back

xX The next day Xx

"Wake up, you're gonna be late"

I opened my eyes to see Shou standing at the door, ready for school then I looked at the alarm clock lying broken on the ground

I looked at my watch

_7.35_

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I shouted as I pulled on a lime turtleneck and yellow shorts that went to my knee

I rushed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and then I rushed downstairs to get a piece of bread and ran out of the door

Halfway to school I saw Ryo

"Hey! Where's your brothers"

"They said I'll make them late so they left without me"

"There's 5 minutes until school starts" I said, looking at my phone

"Shoot"

The bell rang just as we got to school

"Ohayo, Kaoru san, Ryou kun"

"Just in time"

Keane sensei came in

"Good Morning everyone"

xX during class Xx

"If you multiply this with this then…"

Suddenly our belts started beeping, I, Momoko and Miyako looked at each other and nodded then raised our hands

"Keane sensei" we said together

"My head feels like mint ice-cream"

"My head feels like chocolate ice-cream"

"My head feels like Vanilla ice-cream"

"Go to the infirmary!" said Keane sensei

We ran to the roof and Momoko took out her compact

"What's wrong professor?" asked Momoko

"One of Mojo's robots went out of control and it's now destroying the city!"

"Ok, Peach"

"Powerpuff Z- da wan"

_HYPER BLOSSOM_

_ROLLING BUBBLES_

_POWERED BUTTERCUP_

_Powerpuff Girl Z_

We flew off to find that robot

The robot was in the middle of the city, I noticed Momoko looked really angry, and then I noticed one of the robot's feet was on a cake shop

"My shop!" exclaimed a women who I recognize is the lady at the shop yesterday

"I won't forgive you!" Shouted Momoko

"Feel the wrath of cakes!"

The robot was beaten in less than a minute

We flew back to the school, de-transformed and went back to class

"We feel better now" we said as we went back to our seats

After that, class went on as usual

* * *

><p>xX Lunch time Xx<p>

Momoko POV

"Hey, where did you go during class" asked Akira

"I didn't feel well" I replied

He sighed "What does 'My head feels like Chocolate ice-cream even mean'"

"Um… my head feels weird?" I answered in an un-convincing way

He stared at me

"Fine, I left the school, I'm not saying anything more than that"

He sighed "A good enough answer… I guess"

Miyako POV

I was eating lunch with Taka-chan, he suddenly started laughing

"Um… Takaaki kun, why are you laughing?"

"Sorry… but your excuse to leave the classroom is just too funny" he said while laughing

I blushed

"So did you go out to fight monsters?" he asked, we didn't erase his memories from when he turned into a monster

I nodded, Toki kun came over

"What's with that excuse?"

"I needed to leave the classroom for a while" I replied

"For what"

I was thinking for a reason when Taka-chan said "She can't tell you that"

He looked suspicious but said "Ok then"

Toki kun sat down and started eating, we all ate in silence

Kaoru POV

I was eating lunch with Takeshi when Ryo came over

"What's with that excuse" He asked

"What excuse"

"My Head feels like mint ice-cream'" He mimicked

"I dunno"

"Then where did you go?"

"Somewhere"

"Kaoru chan, what are you two talking about" asked Takeshi

I ignored him and Ryo just sat down to eat his lunch

* * *

><p>Nothing really changed in this chapter...<p>

One more chapter then editing finished!


End file.
